One Year Anniversary Gifts
by GirlonGirlFF
Summary: Catherine and Sara decide what to get for each other for their one year anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything related to CSI.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This is my first story so please give honest reviews. I am hoping to update this story once a week. It is going to be about 6 chapters. Rated M for future chapters.

 _ **Catherine POV**_

It is coming up on the one year anniversary with Sara and I needed to figure out the right thing to get her. Sara wasn't really a jewelry type of girl or all the other overly romantic "fluff" as she would call it. I had to think of something that was so uniquely Sara and me. I thought about talking to the guys to try and get some ideas but I figured that they would just try and pick something out that was just something to fulfill their fantasy in their head of two women together. This was going to have to be something I figure out on my own and I only have five days. I really have to stop procrastinating on things.

 _ **Sara POV**_

I had already figured out what I would get Cat for out anniversary and I felt pretty good about my selections. I got Cat and Lindsey new out fits and was planning on taking them to the new five star Italian Restaurant that just opened up. I managed to get the chefs table in the kitchen, it really does come in handy to know different people here in Vegas. Along with the dinner and with the help with the chef I was planning on proposing to Cat and I even got a ring for Lindsey because I was also asking her to let me be a part of her life permanently. Only five days before the most nerve racking day of my life. Cat and I has already made sure we both had that Saturday off and Lindsey didn't have any events that weekend. This was going to be the weekend of my life. I was finally going to have the love of my life and family that I have always wanted. Nothing could wipe the smile off my face.

 _ **Catherine POV**_

I had finally figured out what I would give Sara for our anniversary. With two days until the big day and Sara already telling me the plan for all of us to go out to dinner on Saturday night so I wanted to pick something that was for just Sara and me. The idea actually came to me when I was sitting at my desk thinking back over some of the things Sara has said she has wanted over the year we had been together. I have to say that this was going to be one big surprise to pull off. I am lucky that I still have some friends from my days before becoming a CSI...


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine POV

The morning of our anniversary was here and I was super nervous. I told Sara I had to leave early to set up the gift for her so there would be a car coming to pick her up at noon and take her to the destination. I was able to get everything set up this morning within the hour and now I had plenty of time for me to get in the right mindset for when Sara gets here. It had been many years since I have attempted to do anything like this. Hopefully I don't make a fool of myself in front of Sara. If I can get this right she will be speechless and our afternoon will go amazing.

Sara POV

It was five minutes until noon so I figured I would just wait outside for the car. I really wished I had any type of idea of what Cat had planned. She normally is not any good about keeping secrets but she was keeping her lips sealed. I had actually gotten concerned over the last two nights because she has avoided any type of intimacy with me and that is super out of character, Cat and I are normally very sexual and love having fun with each other. Once the car got there, the driver got out and opened the door to the back seat and handed my letter from Cat. "Hi baby, I hope you are excited for your gift because I can't wait to give it to you. For this to work I need you to trust me and put on the blind fold that is in this envelope please. I need you to follow all the steps for this surprise to be the best it can be." Cat knows I hate to have my sight taken away but if she is asking me to do this it must be important. I decide to follow her wishes and put on the blind fold. I try to relax as I feel the car head out for the secret destination.

It took about 20 minutes to get to the destination. Once there the driver told me, "I was instructed to guide you into the building and get you settled because you are supposed to keep the blind fold on the entire time until I have you settled then I will take the blind fold off and leave. Is it okay if I take your elbow and guide you in?" I was very nervous but I shook my head and stood up out of the car. I felt the driver grab my elbow with one hand and he walked me into the building while giving me walking instructions the entire time so I did not trip. The driver led me to a chair and helped me sit down. The next part I was not expecting. "Okay ma'am I am supposed to secure your hands to the arms of the chair now okay?" My mind started racing but I decided that I would allow him because it is what Cat wanted. I nodded my head and he slowly secured the wrist restrains. The driver told me he was going to take my blind fold and leave. Once the blind fold was off I immediately started looking around to try and get my eyes to adjust and to figure out where I was. The first thing I saw in front of my was a stage with a pole on it and realized that I was in an empty strip club. My heart started to pound faster and I started to feel my skin get hot then my pussy started to throb and I felt a gush of liquid in my panties. I realized that Cat was going to finally give me a private dance.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine POV

I was watching Sara's reaction once her blind fold was taken off and I have to say I was so surprised she didn't fight the restraints. I could see blush creep up her face from her chest once she realized where she was and what was going to happen today. Once I could see her start to squirm in her seat I knew it was time to start the real torture for her. I picked up the microphone, "Hi baby! I am sure you have figured out what is about to happen. I remembered that you said one of your biggest fantasies was to see me dance and I figured today would be the day to give you your own private dance. Now the dance will start on the stage but I will make my way down to your lap. There are some rules here, first is that you can't touch and I know how hard that will be for you so I have taken the precaution and secured your hands, and second is that you are not allowed to talk but you are encouraged to moan often and loudly. Now that the rules are set sit back and enjoy the show. I hope your panties get soaked." I knew that Sara would be beyond speechless right now but I hope she enjoys the show. I take a second to calm myself because I am a little aroused by now and then I start the music and saunter out on the stage.

It has been many years since I have been on the stage and put on a dance for anyone but tonight I felt like I was on top of the world. With the floor lights it is hard to see anyone in the seats but I made sure I put Sara where I could be able to see her face as I was on the stage. I locked eyes with her and I could feel the want she had for me. I never get tired of seeing the way she looks at me when she is so aroused that she wants to rip my clothes off and fuck me until I can't remember who I am. I give her my sexiest smile as I walk over to the bar and grab it with one hand and use it to brace myself as I bend over with my ass facing her so she gets a look up my barely there skirt. I decided to go with a short skirt, one size too small button up shirt and hot pink matching thong and bra set. I was going to leave the bra thong on until I untie her because I know how much she loves to take those off of me. What she doesn't know is that I have a bed with some of our favorite toys set up to be used after the dance. I take my time spinning and sliding on the pole while I very slowly take off my shirt and skirt. I can see that Sara hasn't taken her eyes off of me. Her mouth is open and I can see she is breathing much harder than normal. She is having a hard time sitting still and she keeps testing the restraints. I decide that it is time for me to make my way down to the floor to give her a lap dance that will lead to more. I want to torture her but I also know that she is going to take me to the best orgasm I have ever had with the predatory look she is giving me.

Sara POV

I don't know how long I was holding my breath but once my brain remembered how to breathe I was so worked up that I was almost panting. Cat has always been able to take my breath away but seeing her up there putting on a private dance for me was making me so wet that I wanted to rip the rest of her clothes off and take her and make her mine. Once I saw her start to make her way down to where I was sitting I started to fight my restraints even more. I don't think I have ever seen her walk so confidently and sexy before. I just about had an orgasm just watching her walk towards me in the hot pink matching bra and thong. Once she got to my lap she put her hands on my thighs and I thought she was going to burn a whole in each of my pant legs. "Cat you are going to make me cum in my pants if you keep this up!" Cat puts her finger against my lips once I am done and I suddenly remember that I am not supposed to be talking. "If you talk again I will go put on my clothes and leave you here until we have to get ready for dinner. Now you may moan if you want me to continue." The moan that leaves my throat is one mixed with a growl and I see her start to smirk. She knows she is killing me. Cat is now leaning over me and I break eye contact with her because I can't help but look at her cleavage that is mear inches away from my face. She knows that I am putty in her hands when she shows me her cleavage. While I am stuck ogling her breasts the next thing I know is that her lips are now on mine and a spark runs through my whole body. I just about cum in my pants again just from her kiss. Before I can register anything and respond to the kiss her lips are gone. A small whine leaves me and for a split second I am fearful that she is going to leave because I made noise again. Luckily, she just smirks down at me. She slowly turns around and lowers herself onto my waiting lap. Her blonde hair is falling down her back and all I want to do his grab a handful of it and bend her forward and fuck her senseless right here. Cat starts rubbing circles on my crotch with her ass and my hips start to buck without me having any control. Cat starts to add some extra pressure and bends down so her hands are on the floor and I have a perfect view of her amazing ass in that hot pink thong. The next thing I know she has flipped around and is straddling one of my thighs and is grinding down on it. I am mesmerized by the view of her grinding into my leg but I remember to hold my leg firm so she can get herself off.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine POV

I know that Sara is about at the end of her rope with her arousal and I want to end the show in a way she will never forget and promise an amazing afternoon. I spin around from sitting on her lap and straddle her thigh and start grinding down. I know it won't take long for me to cum with how worked up we both are. I feel her thigh tense under my pussy and I lock eyes with her and start to grind faster on her. I put my hands on her shoulders to help balance me and now I am the one panting and moaning her name. I can see her whole body tense and fight the restraints trying to get to me. "Oh God Sara I am going to cum all over your leg. Don't move baby! Oh God, here it comes. Oh God Yes Sara!" I scream her name as my first orgasm hits. This orgasm is small compared to what I know is coming. Once the shaking stopped I lift myself up and straddle her lap so that is less contact on my pussy. I want to make sure that I have plenty left in me when Sara finally gets ahold of me. I kiss her again with all the emotion and passion I feel for her so that he has no doubt in her mind. When I pull away I can see that Sara still has her eyes closed and looks to be lost in her head. I put my hand on her cheek to try and ground her here with me. "Baby, I need you to open your eyes and look at me. The afternoon is not over and I want you to be able to participate in the next round." Once her eyes open and I can see that she is finally able to focus back to me I know that I can explain to her what is to come and let her now be an active participant. "Baby it is time for me to untie you so that we can move to the bed and toys that I have set up. Does that sound good to you?" The primal guttural moan that came from deep down made me almost cum again. The hunger in her eyes told me that she is past the point of waiting for anything. "I will take that moan as a yes. Now I know you are worked up just a bit but I want you take your time with your pleasure. Now I am going to release your restraints but don't do anything drastic until I have released both hands. The bed is on the left side of the stage in that back room if you want to go there." I had a smirk on face the entire time and I was slowly rocking my center into hers while I was talking.

Sara POV

I could barely pay attention to the words coming out of her mouth but I knew that if I didn't follow the rules she would make it so I couldn't do anything to her. She leaned and released my right hand and I made sure I kept holding onto the arm of the chair until she has undone the other side. She started to release my left hand when she leaned in and whispered into my ear, "Fuck me long and hard. Make me yours in every sense of the word. Don't worry about breaking me." As she finished the last word the restraint was released and it was time for me to take her. Before she could get her hand away from the restraint I was on her and lifting her up. Our lips collided so hard that I am sure there is going to be swelling later. Cat wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck as I rushed us to the bed in the back. While Cat had such a good hold on me it made it so I could rip her panties off of her and unhook her bra so that by time we got to the bed she was completely naked under me. I threw her down on the bed and rammed three fingers into her pussy and bit her nipple at the same time. I could feel her hips thrusting under me but I didn't let up with how hard I was pumping into her. "Oh God Sara that feels so good. Fuck me hard! Don't stop! SAAAARRRRAAAA!" I could hear her yelling and then I felt her inner muscles contract around my fingers and her whole body started to shake. I slowed down my pumping so that I could ease her down from her high. Once she was past her orgasm I started to come to my senses and was able to take in my surroundings. I moved up Cats body and started to kiss her and lazily play with her breasts. I realized that there were a few different toys with a harness along with some restraints on the bed. "God Cat, you sure do know how to work a girl up. That dance was the hottest thing I have ever seen! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it." She leaned in and gave me a long passionate kiss. "I think you have started to show me how much you enjoyed it. I just hope you haven't tired yourself out already." She had a smirk on her face and was starting to rub her hands along my body over my clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine POV

The feeling of my orgasm was starting to fade but the warmth I felt from Sara laying with me and lazily playing with my chest was a totally different feel. I could not wait for her to fuck me more this afternoon. "Sara, I think you have far to much clothes on for this setting. I want to see and feel you." I don't think I have ever seen her move so fast. Sara jumped off the bed and threw off all her clothes in recored time. "Cat, are you up for another round. I can't tell you what you are doing to me laying there but all I want to do is fuck you until you can't walk or talk." God the way she looked at me, like I was a piece of meat and she hasn't eaten in ages. I have never had someone that has wanted me as much as Sara does or could make my body feel so amazing. I slowly unfolded my legs and spread them so that my dripping wet cunt was all she could see. "Sara you better get over here and fill me up before I have to take matters into my own hands." Sara's mouth was hanging open and hew eyes were darkening by the minute. Just to add some extra torture I grabbed my nipple with one hand and started to pinch while I slip my other hand down to my clit. The primal growl that came from Sara sent a new gush of hot liquid to my pussy. "Cat I hope you know that I am going to fuck you within an inch of your sanity and then probably fuck you again." "Well Sara you better get over here and start fucking my brains out." The next thing I know Sara is moving towards me with a look in here eye like a predator stalking their prey.

Sara POV

I take a minute to center myself and then she will be at my mercy. "Cat I think we are going to have to restrain you for this because I don't want you trying to get away from me while I am having my way with you." I reach up and put her wrists in the restrains that are at the middle of the bed with the long chain in the middle that way I can flip her over during the fun without having to undo the cuffs. I have to tell myself to calm down because I want to make this last and I don't want to hurt Cat. I know in the past we have played around with pain but now is not the time. "Cat I am trying to keep control of myself but you have me so worked up that I am a little scared that I could hurt you and not be able to see the signs. I want you to say Red if you want me to stop or I hurt you. Please promise me you will." Cat nodded her head to let me know that she was ready. "Is there anything you don't want to have happen right now Cat?" I could see her stop and think for a minute. "I think anything we have done in the past is okay as long as you are in control of yourself. The only think I don't want is to be gagged or blinded. I want you to be able to hear the pleasure you bring me and I want to be able to see the passion in your eyes when you are bringing me to new heights." The smirk she has on her face matches the wicked grin on mine. "So Cat, I think we will put the nipple clamps on you, and I will be using the harness on you today because I want to be able to slam into you and fill you to the brink. I will use the thick 8-inch long dildo for your cunt and the thin 6-inch dildo for your ass. I am going to make it so that I fill you up everywhere and make it so you have the lingering feelings of this day for a while after this. Any objections?" I could see that Cat was starting to squirm and she kept licking her lips as I was picking out the supplies I was planning on using today. "Just let me suck your huge cock after you fuck my cunt with it. I want you to fuck my mouth until I gag. I love sucking your cock. God Sara I am so hot for you right now. Please I need you to fuck me NOW!" With that I pounced on Cat and devoured her mouth with mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara POV

Once I had kissed her so hard and long that her our lips would be bruised later and we were both panting from lack of oxygen and passion. I reached over and grabbed the nipple clamps of the table. I leaned down and took her left nipple into my mouth and started to suck and nip at the nipple until it was hard. I released her nipple with a pop and slowly put the clamp on that side. Cath let out a low moan once the clamp was in place. I leaned over to the right side and did the same thing. "How does that feel Cat?" The sight alone of her nipples standing erect and red in the clamps that makes me so turned on. "God Sara it feels so good. I am so wet. Please Sara I need you to fuck me!" The pleading in her voice about made me cum right there. I slowly moved close to her to so that I could taste her before I started to fuck her. I kneel down in between her thighs so that I can run my tounge up and down her slit. I hear her start to moan and I start to move a little faster with some more pressure. "God Sara, the things to do to my pussy. Mmmm." I start to moan into her and I can feel her hips buck. I love the taste of her. "I want you to cum in my mouth baby." With that I latch onto her clit and start to suck and flick. I can feel her start to quiver and I keep doing what I am doing so that I can bring her to annother orgasm. "Jesus Sara I am going to cum again." Not even 10 seconds later she is cumming in my mouth. I lap up every drop that comes out of her like I am dying of thirst.

Catherine POV

The things that Sara does to my body still amaze me after a year together. As my head starts to clear from the orgasm she just gave me I realize that she is no longer between my legs or touching me at all. I lift my head and start to look around to try and find her. The sight I see makes my breath hitch. Sara is at the toy table putting the harness on and is getting the dildo ready to fuck my cunt. "Jesus Baby, the confidence you have with you are wearing that dick getting ready to fuck me drives me craze. God Sara come fuck me with your huge cock." I can feel myself dripping from the last orgasm along with the new juices of knowing what Sara is about to do to me. Sara makes her way to me and I hold my breath as she reaches my thighs and kneels down near my cunt. Her hands reach out and slowly rub up and down my inner thighs. "Cat are you ready for this?" I look down at the dick in between her legs in time to see her grab the base and line it up with my cunt. I don't take my eyes off of her and before I can answer her question she has pushed the whole 8 inches into me. I let out a scream as I am filled faster than I expected and I hear Sara let out a low growl. I wrap my legs around her midsection and pull her deeper into me. "God Cat, I love how tight you are. I love to feel the little bit of resistance when I push into you. You better hang on because I am going to pound you harder than I ever have in the past. Mmmm Yes" With that Sara pulls the cock out until only the tip is in me and slams back into me. All I can do it throw my head back and hold onto the chains from the cuff and let this amazing feeling of being taken and used flow over me. The only noises coming out of me are grunts, moans, and curse words. Every time I arch off the bed I feel the nipple clamps pull and that sends a jolt of electicity and wetness to my cunt. Sara hasn't slowed down on the pace since she started and my body keeps going high and higher. "Harder Sara. Fuck Yes. Please lick my nipples. Sara use me." As soon as the words left my mouth Sara moved my legs to her shoulders and the pounding got harder and I felt Sara's mouth latch on to my left nipple. I am bent in half at this point and it feels like I could break in half but there is nothing I would rather have. I could feel my orgasm start to come to its breaking point and it would only take a few more pumps. "Oh God Yes! Don't stop! Yes Sara! Yes, yes yes! Fuck!" with that my orgasm exploded and I could feel myself clamp down on her cock as the shock waves roll through me. Sara switched to my other nipple and slowed her pumping to lower me down from my high.

Sara POV

As soon as I was able to pull out of Cat's spasming cunt I didn't even giver her a chance to catch her breath before I moved up to her mouth and shoved the dildo in as far as it can go. "Lick my cock clean you dirty little whore." I could feel Cat moan against my cock and push back into me. The pressure and vibration where just enough to puch me over the edge. Cat was sucking and licking with everything she has to make sure she gives me a good blowjob. I reached down and grabbed her head and started to pump into her mouth. I can here her start to gag and that just fuels me on even more. "God Cat your mouth feels so good. I am about to cum. Don't you stop sucking my dirty little whore. You like it when I call you that don't you. I can feel you suck harder when I do. Suck you whore." I let go of one side of her head and reach behind me to start rubbing her clit with my hand hard and fast. Her hips buck up into me and I know she is so sensative that it won't take long for her to cum. "You better make sure you make me cum you little slut. Cat, I am about to cum. Yes, yes yes, Cat!" With one last thrust my orgasm floods me and I slow down my pumping but I keep up rubbing her clit. I can feel her moaning and gasping around my cock and right before I pull out of her mouth I feel the gush of liquid hit my had as she cums again. I pull out of her mouth just in time to hear her scream my name. "Open your eyes Cat and look at me." As her eyes open and slowly focus I bring my fingers covered in her cum up to my mouth and lick my fingers clean. She lets out a low moan at the sight and I lean down and capture her lips in mine. I mixture of her and our saliva sends a shock through me. I pull back and move off of her so I am no longer over her. "Time to roll over Cat. Your ass is just begging to be fucked and I can't hold out any longer."


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry that I have not been updating. I am already working on the dinner scene so I hope to have that up soon. Please send me some reviews and let me know how I am doing.

CATHERINE POV

I flip over on my stomach as fast as my body will allow. My body felt heavy from all the orgasms but it was also floating from how amazing Sara made it feel. I look at Sara over my shoulder to see that she has switched out the dildos and was now rubbing lube on the new dildo. My body was humming from anticipation for the upcoming impaling in my ass. We have only tried this a few times but it always felt amazing and Sara took her time. I felt Sara get back onto the bed and run her hands up my thighs to my ass. "Get on your knees Cat but leave your chest on the bed. I want to see your amazing ass up in the air for me." I did as Sara instructed and I could feel my own juices run down my thighs. I heard the lube lid open and then I felt the cool liquid hit my asshole and my entire body shuddered. "Oh God Sara. Just the though of what you are about to do makes me wet." I heard Sara let out a low moan as she used on finger to start to work my asshole before she switches to the dildo. I felt Sara pull out her fingers that she had worked in and I tried to stay relaxed because I knew what was coming next.

SARA POV

The thought alone of what is about to happens makes me almost cum right then and there. I know I need to keep my arousal in check so I can make this an amazing expience for Cat. I put the tip of the dildo at her asshole and I take a moment to calm myself so I dont hurt her. "Relax baby, I promise to go slow." I rub my hands up her back and then down to her ass cheeks. I can feel Cat's whole body relax. I take one hand off her ass and grab the base of the dildo. I slowly start to push the dildo in a little at a time. I get the toy in about an inch and I pause to let her feel comfatable. I see her nod her head so I start to slowly move the toy in another inch or two before I stop. I can see Cat's body start to vibrate and she is starting to move her hips back to take in more of the dildo. I slide the dildo in to the hilt and stay there for a second with all are skin touching and I watch her closely to see if she is in pain. I lean forward to plant some light kisses on her back and that makes the dildo move slightly and change where it hits inside of her. I hear the low moan escape her and I know she is enjoying this. I start to slowly pull out of her and I hear her whimper a little and I slowly push all the way back into her. I hear her moan again and that makes me start to pick up the pace. I firmly grab her hips and start to slam into her. Cat burries her head on the mattress as her entire body starts to shake and she is moaning and yelling "God Yes" over and over. I rech behind me and grab a suprise she was not expecting. I knew this surprise would push her over the edge. I turn on the rabbit and push it all the way in with the vibrate set to high. Her pussy is filled and her clit is being pressed along with her ass being filled all the way. I push the rabbit and the dildo all the way in at the same time and Cat explodes. She dops flat to the mattress and I go down with her because I don't want to rip either of the toys out of her. I slowly pull the dildo out and then the rabbit. I lay next to Cat and slow rub her back while placing light kisses on her sholder and her hair while her body slows down with the aftershocks and her breathing starts to return to normal. "Wow Sara!" I hear the chuckle in her voice and it makes me smile so broad. "Time to get up and head home Cat. You need to get all dolled up for me and walk in those 5 inch heels." I slap herr ass hard as I stand up and I hear her yelp. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Sara. My whole body is weak and my legs are still shaking. That last orgasm was probably the most intense I have ever felt in my life. Do you even know how many orgasms you just gave me in such a short amount of time. We never should have planned this for the same day as the dinner. I am so fucking spent but I feel so amazing and loved. Thank You so much for loving me Sara. I love you so much. Okay my emotions are all over the place based on this rant. Okay give me a few minutes and then I will get up and you can carry me to the car and I will make sure I look drop dead gorgeous when I am on your arm tonight." I know I have a goofy grin plastered on my face just from all the emotions that she just threw at me. I lean down and kiss her deep and loving. "God I love you Cat!" I take her wrists out of the restraints and move her to a part of the bed that is dry. I get a smug look on my face and lean down and whisper in her ear. "It was six by the way and on that last one you squirted all over me and I loved it. Admit it Cat, I am the best you have ever had." I pull back to look into her eyes and they have darkened from arousal again. "You are hands down the best I have ever had in every aspect of the word and in every aspect in my life. You know how to fuck me and make love to me in the most amazing ways." We stay there look at each other for a few minutes and the only thing I can think is "I can't wait to have her as my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

Cathrine POV

By the time we pulled back in to the house we only had 2 hours to get ready before we have to leave for our dinner. "Sara would you mind if we get ready separately? I am not sure what I am going to wear but I want you to be surprised when you see it." Sara has this look on her face that tells me she is up to something. "You are going to look stunning in the outfit I got you. Lindsay can you bring down your mom's outfit please." Sometimes this woman takes my breath away with how much she looks out for me. I hear Lindsay start to come down the stairs so I turn to see what she has. "Mom! Oh My Gosh just wait until you see what Sara got you to wear! I am so jealous. You are going to look amazing." Lindsay hands me a dress bag and a box with shoes. I start to unzip it but Sara stops me.

Sara POV

"I want it to be a surprise honey. Just wait until after you take a shower." I wipe away the single tear that is rolling down her face. I walk over to the guest room and grab out another dress back with shoes. Time to see if my surprise will go over okay. "I know it was not planned this way but I did get you an outfit and shoes also Lindsay and you are coming with us. It is our one year anniversary also Little One. You should be a part of this just as much as your mom." Lindsay flings herself at me and wraps me in a huge hug. Before I know what hits me Cath is hugging me tight also and she is crying. "Okay you two we only have about an hour and a half before we need to leave for the restaurant. We will all get ready in our rooms and bathrooms. You both have one hour and 15 minutes to get ready and be back down here. Ready break!" Lindsay starts giggling at me as she heads back upstairs. "I hope you and Lindsay both like what I picked out. I had a lot of help from the sales woman. She even had be bring in a dress that each of you own and fits well to make sure they got the right cut. I picked the colors for you both." I feel her lips on mine and that is when I realize I must have been rambling. "Sara I know that it is all going to be amazing. I don't even have words for how happy I am right now. Thank you for including Lindsay in this also." I kiss her back and hold her close for a few extra seconds. "I love her just as much as I love you honey. It only seemed right to have her there also." I lean in and place a soft kiss right below her ear then whisper. "Now go take a shower because you smell like you have been having mind shattering sex with an amazing lover." I pull back just in time for a smack to land on my arm and to see her cheeks turn pink. I turn her around and lightly smack her on her ass to send her up the stairs.

Catherine POV

I can hear Sara downstairs calling for Lindsay and me. I do one more check into the mirror to make sure I look okay. The crimson red dress is gorgeous and fits like a glove. The dress is floor length with a slit that that stops mid thigh. The top shows cleavage without being too much and fits perfect for being a strapless. The color looks great on me. The outfit is finished with a pair of 4 inch all black stilettos that made my ass look amazing. I decided to wear a black diamond drop necklace that hit right at the top of my cleavage with the matching earrings. I did light-ish makeup because I know that Sara likes a more natural look on me. I straightened my hair so that I did not have to worry about my curls falling. I hear Lindsay open her door and I open mine so we can walk down the stairs together. I see Lindsay in a lavender dress that makes her look like a little girl and an adult all at once. "Lindsay you look so beautiful in that. You look so grown up right now." I move closer to her so that I can give her a kiss on the cheek. "Mom you should see yourself. Sara is going to flip when she see you. You look incredible. Let me go down first because I want to get a picture of Sara's face when she sees you." I nod my head and give Lindsay a slight nod.

Sara POV

I could hear Lindsay and Cath talking but I could not make out what they were saying. I try to keep myself calm but I am a nervous wreck. I hope Cath likes what I picked out for her and I hope she likes my outfit. I decided to go with a custom made suit that hugs me in all the right places. I went with all black with a black button up shirt. I left the top three buttons undone so that you can see a little bit of cleavage but not that much. I decided to go with a lavender pocket square to match at Lindsay. I also went with crimson three inch heels to match with Cath. I put on enough makeup on to even out and not look terrible. I did my hear with big ringlets that will most likely be waves by the end of the night with the humidity. I hear someone start to come down the stairs and I look up to see Lindsay. "Wow Linds you look amazing. You are turning into such a beautiful your woman." Lindsay stops half way down the stairs. "Holy shit Sara you look amazing. You and mom are going to be the best looking couple out there. I think maybe I should stay home." I start to chuckle at her before I respond. "First of all, watch your language. Second, thank you. You look pretty amazing yourself. You are coming with me because if you don't then my pocket square will make no sense at all. I wanted to make sure I matched you and your mom. Do you think she will like it?" I did a quick spin when she got down to me. She didn't say anything just gave me a thumbs up and then she gestured to the stairs. I slowly turned trying to prepare myself for seeing Cath. I was so focused on the stairs that I didn't even see Lindsay pull out a camera. Cath turned the corner and started to step down the stairs. She was looking down to make sure she didn't trip but once her eyes came up and locked with mine it seemed like time stood still. I knew I wasn't breathing and that was perfectly okay with me. I know that I have never seen anything this beautiful in my entire life and if I died right here and now I would be the happiest person ever. Cath seems to have the same awestruck look on her face.

Catherine POV

I started down the stairs and the way that Sara was watching me made me feel like I was the only person in the world. Sara looks at me with such love that it takes my breath away. After I was able to take my eyes away from hers I saw what she was wearing and it made my breathe hitch in my chest. For a moment it felt like I was walking to her on our wedding day with the way she looked and the way she was looking at me. By the time I got to the bottom of the stairs and walked up to her I think I finally took a breath. "My God Sara you look amazing." I leaned in a gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and stepped back so I can take a better look now that I was closer. "Cath I... uh... wow! You always look amazing to me but just wow!" Sara reached her hand towards me and I put my hand in hers. She leaned forward and kissed the back of my hand. I felt like the belle of the ball in that moment. I barely registered Lindsays voice when she started talking behind me. "Okay Mom, Sara it is time for pictures. Can you guys stand in front of the wall so that I can get a picture of you two before the humidity ruins both of your guys hair this evening. I want pictures to show everyone that you guys can wear more than work coveralls." Sara and I laughed as we moved so that Lindsay could take some pictures. We let her pose us however she saw fit. "That camera has a timer on it right Lindsay?" Sara asked and I realized what she was getting at. "Yeah it does Sara. Great idea. Come on Lindsay set the timer and then get over so we can have a picture of all of us." Lindsay set up the camera than moved over in front of us. The camera clicked and I knew that this picture would be hanging in my office in the next few days. "There is one shot left in the camera guys. What do you want to do?" Lindsay asked us. Sara was the first to answer. "I want a picture of you and your mom so that I can put in my wallet and show everyone that I have the two most beautiful girls in the world in my life." Lindsay walked over to me and we posed for the last picture of the night. "You are a smooth talker Sara." I leaned in a gave her another kiss. We linked our fingers together. We were all a little started when there was a knock on the door. Sara walked over and answered the door. "We will be right out." I heard Sara say I figured it was the car here to pick us up. "Okay Cath and Lindsay you ready to head out. The limo is here." My eyes got big and Lindsay started to jump up and down. "Are we really taking a limo?!" Sara just smiled at her and she got my clutch for me. "Only the best for my two favorite people." Sara kissed Lindsay on the top of her head and then we all walked out of the house and headed out to dinner. I still didn't know where we were going but I knew that it didn't matter because I was with Sara and Lindsay.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara POV

We pulled up to the restaurant and I knew that Cath was surprised and Lindsay was looking forward to telling all her friends about the limo ride. "Cath, Lindsay are you guys ready to have an amazing dinner. This place has some great reviews. I am looking forward to the food." Cath was looking at me with a shocked look on her face. I furrowed my brows because I am worried that maybe this was too much. "Sara this is amazing. How did you get us in here? The news said that the wait list is out like four months." I gave her a smirk and a wink. "You have to know people and nothing is too much for you two." We walked up to the host and I gave him my name. He walked us through the dinning room and all eyes were on Cath. I was beaming knowing that if everything goes right we will be walking out this way with a ring on her finger. "Ladies right through here. I hope the table is to your liking Ms. Sidle. The menu has been picked and your waiter will be out in a few minutes to start your evening." We all took seats around the table. "I hope you guys don't mind that I go us the chefs table. I thought this would be a great way to truly enjoy and experience the food here." Lindsay was beside herself with giddiness and Cath was just looking around taking it all in. "Sara this is amazing! I have no idea how you made this happen but I know that I am going to enjoy every second." If only Cath knew everything that was planned.

Catherine POV

I have no idea how Sara made this happen but I have never had anyone put this much thought and work into me before. This woman surprises me everyday and I love her for it. I can see myself marrying her one day in the future. I reach over and take her hand. I can feel the tears in my eyes but I don't want to ruin my face. "Thank you baby. No person has ever made me feel this special." Sara leaned into me and gave me a quick kiss. The waiter came over to tell us how the evening was going to go with the food. I guess Sara had let them know that we did not want any alcohol with the meal tonight, I know she has been working really hard to not turn to alcohol to dull her pain. She once told me that having Lindsay and me in her life that makes so much easier because she wants to be able to be there for us and wants to set a good example for Lindsay. I was brought back to reality when Sara squeezed my hand. I didn't realized I had started to go down memory lane. "Cath I will be right back. I need to use the restroom." I just looked up at her and nodded. I watched her walk away with a smile on my face. I turned to Lindsay to see how she was doing. Before I could say anything Lindsay looked at me and started to talk. "Mom this is so cool. Sara went all out. I can't wait to see what she does for the other anniversaries. If you don't marry that woman one day I may have to disown you. She is amazing and treats you like you should be treated. I know I don't talk about dad often but he was no good for you. I am so happy that you have found someone that truly loves you and makes you so happy. I have to say that Sara has set a high bar for anyone that comes into my life as a partner. It is nice to see how a person should be treated by a partner. I will never settle for someone that doesn't look at me the way Sara looks at you." I was chocked up after what Lindsay had to say. I never thought about how my relationships would set the standard for your in the future. Just one more reason to love Sara. "I promise I will not let her go Lindsay. At least not by choice. Let's not get ahead of our self with marriage just yet. I don't know if that is what Sara wants." I heard a gasp come out of Lindsay when she looks behind me and I slowly turn to see Sara behind me down on one knee.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara POV

Now that I am here I am a little nervous. After what she just said to Lindsay about not getting ahead of her self about marriage leaves me a little unsure. The look on Cath's face is a mixture of surprise and nerves. I look at Lindsay and she just gives me a big grin and that calms me down a bit. I swallow down the lump in my throat and try to remember everything I wanted to say. "It is what I want Cath. I had a big speech memorized but right now I am speechless. I know that it has only been a year but I can promise you that this has been the best year of my life. You and Lindsay are the best things that have ever happened to me. I never thought I deserved a love like this but now I know I just had to wait for the right person. I Love you Cath more than I can put into words. I know you deserve the world and I will work hard everyday to give that to you. Lindsay, you are the sweetest person in the world. Even before your mom and I got together you have always made me feel like I was enough. I want to make sure you know that I am not trying to take your mom from you and I want you in my life just as much as I want her in my life." I took a breath and tried to center myself for the next part. I looked at Cath and Sara and all I saw was love. That sight gave me the courage to continue. I pulled my left hand out from behind my back and put one ring box in each hand. I opened Cath's box first. "Cath, I love you more than anything and I can't imagine a life without you. You have always been there for me long before we got together and I thank you for that. Cath, will you marry me?" I pulled the ring out of the box and set the box down. I took her left hand and held the ring in front of her finger and looked up into her eyes and waited for a reply. "Yes Sara." She managed to get out around the tears and I am sure the lump in her throat. I slid the ring on her finger and was so relieved that it fit perfect. I stood up and gave her a chaste kiss. I let go of her hand and moved over to Lindsay. I kneeled down in front of her and took her right hand. "Linds, I love you like a daughter and I hope one day you can see me like a mother. I know you did not have a choice in this relationship but I am so thankful that you accepted me into your life. This decision needs to involve you too." I opened the box that has Lindsay's ring in it and pulled it out. "Lindsay, will you accept me into your life and heart? This ring is for you as a promise that I will always be there for you and that I Love You." I held the ring in front of her right hand ring finger and waited for an answer. "Yes! Duh, of course. I just told mom that if she didn't marry you I was going to disown her." I put the ring on her finger and gave her a hug. "Oh I wish I had brought the camera to take pictures of the all of this." Lindsay said as I was hugging Cath. I smiled and pointed to the corner. "Good thing I thought of everything. There will be plenty of pictures." Cath just held on to me and nuzzled into me. "I Love You Sara." I felt Cath's words dance across my skin. "What do you say we all sit down, the food should be coming out in just a few minutes." I walked over and tipped the photographer. We will have a CD and prints of all the pictures that were taken by the time we are done with dinner. We all sit down and all three of us have smiles plastered on our faces. I don't think tonight could get any better.

Lindsay POV

I can't believe that Sara proposed to Mom and gave me a ring also. I am so happy that mom said yes. This makes my present so much easier to give. "Mom, Sara, I have something to give you." I started to feel really nervous at this point because they were both looking at me. I may be 14 but I felt like a little 5 year old girl asking for acceptance. "Lindsay how did you manage to get a gift. Sara did you help her?" Sara just shook her head while mom looked at me with a puzzled look. "Uncle Warrick helped me. Before you ask I did not spend any money so don't look at me that way mom. I just wanted this to be a surprise." Sara and mom were looking between me and each other and I was getting more nervous by the second. "So, I need to finish what I need to say before either of you say anything or ask questions." They both nod their heads in agreement. "So mom... I know it has only been a ear but Sara I feel like you are the missing piece in my life. You have been their for me before you and mom got together and I can't say how much that means to me." I can feel myself starting to choke up and both mom and Sara are silently crying. I know the next part is going to be the hardest but I really hope they both react well to it. "This is one of the hardest questions I think I have ever asked but also the easiest." I reach into my bag and pull out the adoption paperwork. "Don't get me wrong, I loved Dad but no matter what happens with you guys I want you to always be my ma. Sara, will you adopt me?" I hand her the paperwork and hold my breath. Sara just looks at the paperwork and mom looks at Sara. "I know I am only 14 but I feel I am old enough to make this decision for myself." Still silence from them both. I can feel tears start to fall down my face because now I am not sure Sara will say yes. "Can someone please say something because now I am really nervous?" Finally Sara looks at me and starts to move around so that she can kneel in front of me. "Honey, no matter what happens in the future I will always be there for you and if your mom is okay with this nothing would make me happier than to legally become your ma." I throw my arms around Sara's neck and let all the tears I have been holding back start to flow. I finally pull back and look at mom and wait for her to say something. She has the same shocked look on her face so I have no idea what she is thinking. Mom finally gets up and comes over and kneels next to me. "First thing Monday morning we are all going to file those papers." I put one arm around my mom and my ma and pull them in for a group hug and we all just cried. I have never felt more loved than I do right in this moment. "I love you both so much. I can't wait for everything legal to be done so that nothing can keep up from being a family." Sara took both of my hands in her hands, "Honey there is nothing in the world that can keep us from being a family. You and your mom are my heart and I can't think of a better daughter to make me a ma." The tears are streaming down all three of our faces and I am not embarrassed at all. "So is there any chance that maybe now I can become a big sister?" Both mom and Ma start laughing and move back to their seats. "Linds, Sara and I haven't even talked about that." "We will talk about it honey. I personally wouldn't mind about one running around, especially if it was just like you." With that the food comes and we all slip into lighter conversation. I am so thankful to have two loving mothers.


End file.
